Falling in love
by MixerDazzle
Summary: Astrid ya lleva un tiempo asistiendo a clases de baile, pero sin que lo sepa, durante todo ese tiempo, un sentimiento, una sensación extraña surge dentro de ella, algo que desconoce mas no le desagrada ¿que sensación es esta que le quita el sueño? Dedicado a: Tori Berk
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad sino de sus respectivos autores, sin embargo lo único que es de mi pertenencia es esta historia. No tiene fines de lucro pues el único propósito del fic es entretener ¡GRACIAS!**_

* * *

Un día más para Astrid, día en donde debe asistir a sus clases de baile, con su joven y algo atractivo maestro de baile.

-buenas tardes, hoy aprenderemos a bailar twerking- dice su profesor sonriente.

Unos solo se quedan pasmados y otros más de "WTF?"

-no se crean, en realidad, bailaremos tango- dice sonriente mientras los demás ríen falsamente- escojan sus parejas.

Para mala suerte de Astrid, era una chica solitaria, ya todos tenían pareja… excepto ella, su maestro se dispuso a bailar con ella.

-bien Astrid, comencemos…- dijo el profesor tomándola de la cintura.

En ese instante Astrid sintió una extraña sensación, escalofríos, la música empezó a sonar lentamente, se empezaron a mover al compás de la música.

-¿esto es tango? Es más fácil de lo que esperaba…- dice Astrid con un toque de nerviosismo

-ahora empieza lo difícil…- el ritmo de la música aumenta y el baile se complica, al menos para Astrid- no debes guiarte por las apariencias, el tipo de música varía mucho y puede cambiar cuando menos lo esperes…- le da una vuelta rápida para después cargarla fácilmente, otra vuelta y finalmente quedan uno frente al otro.

Se miran a los ojos haciendo que el corazón de Astrid lata mil veces por segundo, la música llega a su fin, para después separarse.

-Bien chicos, necesito que consigan parejas, y me tengan preparada una coreografía para el final de la clase o si gustan… pueden hacerlo individualmente-una chica rubia platinada levanta la mano- dime Elsa.

-¿de qué género musical?

-del que ustedes quieran…- indica el profesor- empiecen

Se hicieron las parejas unos 30 minutos después, las coreografías se empezaron a mostrar, ya una vez que paso la mayoría, el maestro se levantó y se colocó al frente de todos sus alumnos.

-muchachos, sus coreografías están bien pero les falta sentir la música correr por sus venas- explica de una manera dramática causando unas cuantas sonrisas entre sus alumnos- Astrid… ayúdame a mostrarles como se hace.

Astrid se levanta un poco sonrojada, y se pone del lado izquierdo de su profesor

-¿Qué canción sugieres?- pregunta el castaño

\- emmm… worth it de Fifth Harmony- con esta Astrid con algo de timidez

Empieza el baile de una forma movida, para después la pareja se uniera dejando al resto de la clase sorprendidos por el buen ritmo, de tanto Hipo como Astrid.

Al terminar la canción todos aplauden con euforia. Hipo mira el reloj colgado en una pared y nota que la clase término.

-Bueno, chicos, los veo la próxima semana, Astrid bien hecho y trabaja en lo que te dije…- lo último lo dijo en un tono lo suficientemente bajo como para que solo Astrid escuchara.

Ya estaba a punto de salir hasta que un peliblanco la detiene o mejor dicho… su mejor amigo de nombre Jack.

-¡hey ricitos de oro espérame!- le dice Jack con una gran sonrisa

-¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que mi cabello es lacio? Además… mejor vete con tu rubia de ojos azules…- responde Astrid con algo de molestia

-awww la pequeña Astrid esta celosa?- pregunta burlón Jack

-¡no! ¡Para nada! Solo me caga que prefieras a una chica que acabas de conocer que a tu amiga de toda la vida…

-bueno… tú no te quedas atrás… te recuerdo que tu pareja el día de hoy fue Hipo

-pues si pero porque no me quedo de otra- dice ella aún más irritada- de todos modos, me dejaste sola bitch!

-lo siento, pero sabes que Elsa jamas ocupara tu lugar, eres mi mejor amiga y Elsa, bueno, sería otra cosa…- la abraza de una forma amigable, y ella se queda pensando

-entonces… se llama Elsa, ñaaa linda, pero no sé cómo rayos hiciste para que se fijara en ti…- dice Astrid en broma.

-es algo a lo que llamo, el encanto de Jack Frost- dice el peliblanco dramáticamente

-si la gente te ama es porque no te conoce realmente

-es igual, solo hay algo malo en ella- dice Jack algo pensativo

-¿Qué cosa?

-su hermana, es algo celosa y bueno… siendo sinceros, está loca

-¿la conozco?- pregunta Astrid con curiosidad

-Anna Arendelle ¿te suena?

-uuuyyyy ya bailaste con la más fea… querido Jack

-si lo se, por eso nunca ocupara tu lugar- ya iban en una tienda y de no sé donde aparece Elsa

-emmmmmm…. Interrumpo algo?- dice la rubia platinada muy irritada (Mixer: oh eso rimo. Vaneza: jeje)

#EN LA CABEZA DE ASTRID#

-ALEJATE DE EL, ES MIO BITCH!- grita Elsa enojada mientras Jack la toma de la cintura sonriente

-WTF?- dice Astrid con cara de WTF?

-¡Vámonos Jack! ¡No te juntes con esta chusma!- dice Elsa dándole la espalda a Astrid

-¡chusma! ¡chusma! Pfffff!- Jack empuja a Astrid, le enseña la lengua y se va con Elsa

-¿Qué rayos…?

#FUERA DE LA MENTE DE ASTRID#

-ay ya llego esta vieja…- susurra Astrid con fastidio

-¿perdón?- pregunta Elsa aún más irritada

-¡nada!- responde Astrid sonriente- estúpida oxigenada…- vuelve a susurrar igualmente con fastidio

-disculpa pero es natural…- responde Elsa a la ofensa de Astrid

-¡claro!... las bobadas que Jack dice son por naturaleza- Elsa solo la mira con cara de pocos amigos

-me refiero a mi pelo… es rubio platinado natural, ahora si me disculpas, Jack quiero hablar contigo a ¡solas!- dice Elsa haciendo énfasis en "solas"

-¿y quién rayos te crees tú como para darme ordenes?- pregunta la peli dorada desafiadoramente poniendo un poco nervioso a su amigo

-Astrid, por favor… la próxima no te dejare sola, lo prometo- ruega Jack

Por su parte, Astrid solo lo mira molesta y le da la espalda, y se va. A mitad del camino, se le antoja un café, y cerca de ahí se encontraba un Starbucks, y decidió ir. Pidió su café, y una vez haberlo recibido estaba a punto de irse, pero alguien grita su nombre.

-¡ASTRID!- ella voltea y logra visualizar a su profesor junto a una chica de cabellera roja alborotada- ¡VEN, SIENTATE CON NOSOTROS!- Astrid suspira profundamente y se dirige a la mesa de su profesor

\- eh hola- dice Astrid nerviosa

-sientate…- invita Hipo

Astrid obedece y se sienta en una silla vacia

-Mer, ella es la alumna de la que te hable, Astrid ella es mi prometida… Merida

Sin saber el porqué, Astrid sintió un nudo en el estomago

-mucho gusto, Hipo me ha dicho que eres muy buena bailarina, sabes estoy organizando un musical, y necesitamos a alguien que baile ¿te gustaría participar?...- le ofrece la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa amistosa

-claro, me encantaría- contesta igual de sonriente Astrid

-excelente, la próxima semana iré a la clase de Hipo para escoger a otros más, ahí les daré instrucciones ¿vale?

-vale… me tengo que ir, quede de verme con una amiga… fue un placer…- se levanta y finalmente se retira…

CONTINUARA…

 **Mixer: creo que si exageramos un poquito…**

 **Vaneza: te lo dije, bueno esperemos que te haya gustado y tan solo esta es la primera parte**

 **Mixer: es que es mucho, y tuvimos que dividirlo en dos…**

 **Vaneza: y casi no hay comedia**

 **Miri: yo coopere!**

 **Mixer: si con lo del twerking…**

 **Miri: no te olvides del…**

 **Vaneza: ¡NO SPOLEES!**

 **Gaby: esta interesante…**

 **Yuki: de hecho**

 **Mixer: no se cuando rayos apareceieron pero bueno, esperemos que te haya gustado Tori Berk**

 **TODAS: SALUDOS**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad sino de sus respectivos autores, sin embargo lo único que es de mi pertenencia es esta historia. No tiene fines de lucro pues el único propósito del fic es entretener ¡GRACIAS!**_

* * *

Camino a la casa de su amiga, y llego. Toca el timbre de la rustica casa de su amiga. La puerta se abre dejando ver a una chica con cierto parecido a Astrid, pelo rubio un poco mas claro que el de Astrid, ojos verdes manzana, con unas cuantas pecas en su rostro, piel naranja, con un estilo vaquero.

-Hola terroncito de azúcar!- saluda animadamente su amiga

-hola Apple… tengo que hablar contigo- dice algo seria Astrid

-pasa, hablaremos en mi habitación… la abuela Smith está tomando su siesta…- Astrid obedece

Pasa a la casa, mientras sigilosa y rápidamente suben las escaleras, ya arriba empiezan la conversación.

-bien… cuéntame que sucede…- dice Applejack sentándose en una silla

-ok, tu sabes que ya voy a clases de baile desde hace tiempo…- dice Astrid mientras se sienta en la cama de su amiga

-sip…

-acabo de ver a mi maestro de baile y me dijo que estaba comprometido, no se porque en ese momento sentí ganas de vomitar… y como Jack me cambio, baile con el profesor, y cuando me tomo de la cintura me dio escalofríos, y al último momento me susurro y no se… creo que me estremecí… dime ¿Tú crees que eso es normal?

-depende… ¿Qué edad tiene?- pregunta la ojiverde pensativa

-como 21 años…- responde Astrid sin dudar

-¿esta guapo?

-ohhhh yeah…

-bueno… es una de dos, o te da horror o estas enamorada, y yo diría que estas enamorada…- concluye Applejack

-¿en serio? Pero como es posible… sabes, esa sensación es muy extraña en mi…

-en todos… y… ¿cuál es el problema?

-está comprometido…

-oh… eso es malo

-¡lo sé! Applejack ¿Qué dices?

-te seré honesta, jamás eh pasado por esto, no puedo decirte ni un poco al respecto… por cierto dijiste que Jack te cambio ¿a qué te refieres?- pregunta Apple tratando de cambiar de tema

\- bueno, hoy llego una chica nueva y el se fue tras ella como perrito faldero…- dice Astrid irritada y cansada

-hablando de perritos… necesito alimentar a Winona… entonces es por eso…

-sí, y luego estaba tranquilamente hablando con Jack y llega y me corre así como así, y lo peor fue que Jack la apoyo!- explica Astrid un poco más enfadada

Applejack le da de comer a su perrita, Astrid solo ve como come la canina… y abre los ojos como platos.

-¡TORMENTA! Lo siento Apple tengo que irme, Tormenta está sola, ADIOS!- dice apresuradamente mientras baja las escaleras y sale de la casa de su amiga azotando la puerta y corre a su casa

-adiós…- dice Applejack confundida

Astrid corrió hacia su casa como correcaminos perseguido por el coyote, llega su casa y es recibida por una perrita blanca.

-lo siento, ahora te doy de comer Tormenta…

La perrita se puso a saltar y siguió a su dueña, quien en menos de 5 minutos le puso un plato lleno de croquetas para perro, la criatura empieza a comer algo desesperada, mientras su dueña solo la observa.

A la semana siguiente, Astrid fue a su habitual clase de baile y para su sorpresa, ahí se encontraba Merida, la prometida de su maestro hablando cómodamente con Elsa.

-oh! Aquí estas Astrid, bueno hoy empezaremos por dar los papeles de la obra… y traje a mis alumnos…- dice la pelirroja señalando a un grupo de chicos

Entre estos, tres chicas que conocía bien, de las tres, una que le caía bien

-¡MAVIS! ¿Qué tal?- dice Astrid contenta dirigiéndose a una chica gótica de vestido negro, mayas de rayas rojas y negras horizontales y converse rojos. Se dan un amistoso abrazo.

-Astrid, bien ¿tú que me dices?- pregunta Astrid de la misma forma

-más o menos, tolerando a la intolerable hermana de tu linda compañera…

-lo sé, veo que tú tampoco te salvaste…- ve a Elsa quien se aproxima a Jack- y Jack tampoco

-ni lo menciones, es un idiota…- responde Astrid molesta

-¿hasta ahora te acabas de dar cuenta?- pregunta Mavis sonriente, ambas ríen

Durante la clase se estuvieron asignando personajes, baile y música. Mavis iba con Astrid, al salir del salón Astrid se tropieza y antes de que caiga al duro y frio suelo, alguien la detiene, y siente un extravagante escalofrió al ver quien era su salvador.

-¿estas bien?- pregunta Hipo, quien por un momento se perdió en el azul cielo de los grandes ojos de su alumna, brillantes y soñadores pero a la vez rudos y orgullosos. Aunque estaba comprometido, no podía evitar sentir cierta clase de afecto hacia su "alumna"

Astrid por otro lado, se quedó en shock pues al estar tan cerca de él, pudo admirar cada rasgo de su maestro, sus ojos verdes, su piel bronceada y hasta las pocas pecas del chico. Así se quedaron por unos segundos, mientras los demás miraban extrañados, Jack miraba a su profesor con molestia, Merida estaba furiosa y Elsa solo se enterneció

-ehem…- hace notar su presencia la pelirroja

Astrid e Hipo se sonrojan y se separan.

-gracias…-agradece Astrid. Y a mitad del camino hacia su casa, siente que alguien toma su muñeca

Astrid miro a Jack con una mueca de desagrado

-aléjate idiota…- dice con voz lo suficientemente audible para que Jack escuchara.

-¿sigues enojada?- pregunta Jack con desagrado

-si… ahora quiero ir a mi casa si me disculpas…- Astrid estaba a punto de irse

-no te vas, y no porque seas la protagonista de la obra me quieras alzar la voz…

-aja, ve al grano…- dice irritada la peli dorada

-¿Qué hay entre tú y el profesor?- pregunto el peliblanco molesto

-nada y si hubiera… en qué sentido te afectaría? Si tú tienes nueva novia ¿o me equivoco?- dice aún más irritada

Jack endurece su mandíbula y aprieta la muñeca de Astrid. Ella esta adolorida más sigue conservando esa mirada desafiante hacia Jack.

Desde 6 meses atrás que asisten a clases de baile y jamás tuvieron una pelea como esa, jamás. Y todo estaba perfectamente bien hasta que esa chica llego, o al menos eso es lo que pensaba Astrid. Le parecía irritante, pues no le dolía el hecho de que Jack tuviera novia, si no el hecho de que eran como hermanos y prometieron jamás abandonarse, más bien cuidarse entre sí. A Astrid le dolía el hecho de que Jack rompiera su promesa.

Jack suelta a Astrid, quien sale corriendo a su casa, con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía sola, sin que nadie la entendiera o la acompañara más sabia que aun la acompañaba su fiel perrita, Tormenta.

Pasaron los meses, los ensayos eran mejores cada vez, todo era mejor, al mejor, al menos para Jack. A Astrid cada semana le costaba más asumir de que su mejor amigo se había ido y que su mejor amigo se había y que su más grande amor hasta ahora se casaría, no había momento en el que no pensara en Hipo, la tenía tan mal, que hasta en los ensayos cometía varios errores, algunas veces se lo encontraba en el parque o en la cafetería y para variar… siempre con su prometida. Eso le dolía, como si alguien le diera una apuñalada al corazón.

Llego el día de la obra, interpretaron la Cenicienta, ya estaba la Cenicienta… ahora solo faltaba el príncipe.

-¡¿COMO QUE SE ENFERMO?! ¡LE DIJE QUE SE CUIDARA!- grita histérica Merida- ¡estupendo! ¿Alguien más sabe la coreografía?- pregunta más tranquila, en respuesta los hombres agachan la cabeza… o la mayoría.

-yo lo hare…- dice Hipo con toda tranquilidad, Merida solo asiente con la cabeza. Astrid se queda en shock.

Ya en plena obra, ella se sentía que moría, y al último baile, Hipo al tocar su pequeña cintura sintió una extravagante sensación recorrer su piel, al inicio la miraba directamente a los ojos, esos azules ojos que lo volvían loco, y esos labios pálidos y naturales que en serio deseaba besar, el tan solo pensar en ella lo hacía sudar. Desde que conocía a Astrid, Merida ya no le llamaba tanto la atención. Le gustaba su actitud tímida y ruda a la vez. Solo mantenía su mirada fija en el rostro de su alguna, como si no hubiera nadie más, solo ellos dos, bailando en un escenario, frente a cientos de asientos vacíos (Mixer: porque rayos escribo rimas?. Vaneza: ver MLP tiene muchas rimas, creo que se te está pegando. Mixer: ni modo).

Al terminar el baile, sus rostros quedaron a una corta distancia y se cerró el telón, mientras el público estalló en aplausos, ellos seguían en la misma posición.

-hoy hay una fiesta en mi casa por lo de la obra ¿te gustaría ir?- Susurra Hipo

-claro- responde ella con una sonrisa.

Salen del teatro y todos se dirigieron a la casa del profesor de baile. Una hora después de conversar sin sentido empezó la música, unos bailaban y otros bebían tequila y cerveza. Astrid miraba a los demás bailar y beber como si no hubiera un mañana, decidió tomar un poco de tequila, le gusto, así que empezó a beber más, vaso tras vaso.

Hipo noto esto, se preocupó al no encontrar a su alumna, cuando la logro visualizar noto que esta ya había perdido la conciencia. Ella se balanceo hacia el algo sonrojada, y estaban juntos, ella cayéndose de lo ebria que estaba.

-eh guapa, no tan rápido…- dice el dándole unas palmaditas en el rostro

-pssshh… toma un poquito…- dice Astrid con un poco te trabajo.

El tomo en cuenta la opinión de su alumna, y tomo 2 vasos de cerveza, y su alumna convenciéndolo de tomar más, lo hizo, hasta perder la conciencia igual que su alumna.

Al bailar, ambos se sonrojaban sin parar. Él era hipnotizado por las caderas de ella, en cambio Astrid le dedico una sonrisa picarona. Ninguno pudo resistir más, Hipo la saco de la pista de baile, y se dirigieron a las escaleras, al subirlas les costó trabajo más llegaron a la habitación del segundo piso, ambos entraron y cerraron la puerta tras de sí, dándose un beso salvaje, Astrid empezó a desabotonar la camisa de Hipo, botón por botón, mientras se separaba de él mordiéndose el labio. Ambos estaban deseosos de hacerlo (Vaneza: cuanta intensidad 7u7. Mixer: no quiero ver) pero sabían muy en el fondo que no debían ni podían hacerlo. La peli dorada, salió como rayo de la habitación, bajo las escaleras y se fue.

A la semana siguiente ya no asistió a clase, Hipo se entristeció mas estaba consiente que era lo mejor para ambos.

Pasaron los meses y el día de la boda de Hipo llego, no estaba seguro de casarse con Merida, pues no podía olvidar la noche en la que estuvo a punto de hacer suya a Astrid. Pero oyó la voz de su amiga en su cabeza.

"Aun estas a tiempo, mañana es la boda, Merida es mi amiga pero si no eres feliz con ella, mejor cancela la boda de una buena vez"

Inmediatamente tomo una servilleta y consiguió una pluma, empezó a escribir rápidamente, tomo las llaves de su coche y se fue del salón terriblemente elegante. A estas alturas todo le daba igual, fue al Starbucks donde alguna vez se encontró con su alumna. De ahí salió una rubia de ojos verdes e Hipo choco con ella.

-¡ten más cuidado!- exclama la chica un tanto molesta, el solo la mira irritado, la chica recibe una llamada- hola Astrid- Hipo abre los ojos como platos muy sorprendido- si ya voy para allá… Adiós

-¡espera! ¿Astrid Hofferson?- pregunta el asombrado

-¡¿Qué te importa?!- exclama ella irritada, y por su actitud Hipo pudo descifrar que si

La chica empezó a caminar tranquilamente mientras Hipo empezó a seguirla, ella al darse cuenta aumenta un poco la velocidad, Hipo hizo lo mismo, y así hasta que ella corrió y el la siguió, y corrió más rápido mientras Hipo la imitaba. Al llegar a la casa de su amiga empieza a tocar el timbre desesperadamente, Astrid abre la puerta, Apple no le da tiempo de hablar, se mete y cierra la puerta con fuerza.

-¿Qué rayos?- pregunta Astrid confundida

-¡UN TIPO ME VENIA SIGUIENDO!- grita su amiga histéricamente

Astrid se asoma por la ventana y ve a su profesor, pone una cara de confusión y sale.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta preocupada saliendo de su casa.

El la mira serio y sin que ella se lo esperara, le da un profundo beso, haciendo que ella suspire mientras Applejack mira confusa, se separan por la típica falta de aire

-pero… no entiendo… hoy es tu boda…- dice Astrid agachando la cabeza

-¿Cómo sabes que era hoy?

-Merida me mando invitación…

-bueno, le deje una carta, ojala y lo entienda…

-¿entender qué?- pregunta Astrid confundida

\- que la persona de mi vida no es ella, si no tu…- susurra Hipo y la besa suavemente.

Applejack solo se limpia una lágrima que salía de sus ojos, con una gran sonrisa.

En el salón.

-¡NO ESTA EN NINGUN LADO MERIDA!- grita una pelirroja con ojos turquesas.

-¡¿COMO QUE NO ESTA?! ANNA BUSCA BIEN!- grita Merida alterada

-ya buscamos Mer y nada, ni rastro de el… ni siquiera esta su auto…- dice una chica castaña de pelo corto y grandes ojos verdes

-¿cómo puede ser?... Punzie… ¿segura de que buscaron bien?- pregunta la pelirroja

-si…- responde algo deprimida la castaña

-¡encontré esto!- dice Elsa con una servilleta en manos, acompañada de Jack… Merida la toma y la empieza a leer en voz alta

"Querida Merida.

Sé que me odiaras después de esto, pero, sabes te quiero mas no como esposa, eres divertida y muy linda, pero no eres tú con quien quiero pasar el resto de mis días. Pero jamás olvidare esos momentos agradables contigo, y gracias por ello. Me he dado cuenta de que a quien realmente quiero, es una ex – alumna, y perdóname por no decirte esto antes pero tenía miedo de tu reacción, y tengo la certeza de que tú también encontraras al hombre indicado, no soy yo, mas hay alguien por ahí, que te amara con todo corazón y alma. Si gustas podemos ser amigos.

Atte. Hipo"

Todos quedaron en shock, excepto Elsa, solo una ligera sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-escucho mi consejo…- susurra Elsa contenta, Merida se limpió las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.

En la casa de Astrid, ya ambos le contaron toda la historia a la ojiverde.

-bueno… pues los felicito por su relación… me voy, creo que es mejor dejarlos solos- sin decir mas Applejack se fue

-bueno… es agradable cuando la conoces y no te grita…- dice Hipo sonriente

-si…

Hipo la besa nuevamente

Finalmente pudieron estar juntos, esta vez sin culpa, solo así, con amor y felicidad, ahora estaba junto, ahora y para siempre estarían juntos

FIN.

 **Mixer: ¡POR FIN! ¡ACABAMOS!**

 **Vaneza: quedo súper, bueno a mí me gusto…**

 **Gaby: todo se inspiró de la borrachera de Mixer**

 **Mixer: ¡YO NO ME EMBORRACHE! Solo tome porque no me quedo de otra, además Miri me empujo la copa y casi me atraganto.**

 **Miri: ya, admítelo, debes ir a alcohólicos anónimos…**

 **Mixer: mejor no te quejes, porque tú tomaste como si fuera agua**

 **Vaneza: pero sabía bien…**

 **Mixer: claro que no… bueno hoy fue el último fic que hice con la ayuda de Vane, o que hizo Vane**

 **Yuki: rayos… esto es triste**

 **Mixer: lo se… pero Always be Together**

 **Todas: ADIOS Y SALUDOS**

 **Vaneza: ojala te haya gustado Tori, por cierto ¿quien rayos es Applejack?**

 **Mixer: jeje no quieren saber...**

 **TODAS: AHORA SI SALUDOS**


End file.
